Breaking
by alexdemyx
Summary: Arthur is a mental patient. Alfred doesn't know Arthur and yet Arthur knows him. How does he know Alfred if they've never met until now? Alfred is determined to find out but what well it take? And what's real & what's fake? USUK
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared at the god damn white walls willing for them to change color, any color. Finally they did briefly switching to a dull green. He smiled soon they'd come visit him again yes there was Clover making his way out of the magical forest. No more white wall, he laughed.

No wonder he was crazy anyone who had do stare at constant white all day would crack. Following close at Clover's hoofs was the young man. He'd grown so accustomed to seeing that cheerful lad even if he'd only started showing up a three months ago.

"Arthur man I'm so glad to see you." He smiled foolishly while Clover whinnied pushing the two closer together. "Easy boy, shesh hold your horses." Then suddenly he burst out laughing Arthur joining in on the contagious jokes aftermath.

"I've missed you." The Brit sighed embracing the taller man.

"I've missed you to, sorry I know I said we'd stay with you but they've gotten through to you." He sighed.

"They keep saying you're not real that I'm mad... sometimes I can't help but believe them." Tears streamed down his face, while his American held him tight.

"Arthur I told you I'm real, I just at the moment I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't protect you now." He smiled while the smaller blonde shrugged off his strange words. The younger always said strange sometimes incomprehensible things.

"I love you, that makes you real to me." He leaned upwards for a kiss.

"I know that's the problem." He sighed pushing him away. "I need to wake you up but I just don't... at the moment I can't." He was gone, Clover too. Just the damn white walls.

"You bloody wanker! Why do you always lead me to hope and then disappear like a coward." He yelled collapsing on the floor. "God damnit SHOW Yourself!" He screamed causing the doctors to rush in and restrain him from destroying the white wall.

"Drug him already!" Someone shouted as Arthur felt a pinch on his arm. Then just briefly before the world went black he saw the face he'd been dying to see. He reached for it but his hand passed through the aspiration. It was a lie he really was crazy, he sighed as darkness took him.

* * *

Alfred stared at the very bland looking building why Matthew would want to volunteer hear of all places was beyond him and for the hell of it no less. Yeah, he understood Matthew's dream of going out for a doctor but it always struck him as odd that his silent brother would pick a mental hospital of all places.

Even now Alfred was worried and he hadn't even entered the place. Crazy, every one of those patients was crazy, and potentially harmless. He remembered thinking of some of the bruises Matthew had received from his charges.

"Hello can I help you?" A very nice looking lady asked smiling from behind a desk.

"Ummm no I'm just waiting for my brother." He replied giving a nervous smile.

"Then take a seat or please feel free to go to the courtyard." She smiled gesturing at a door to the left. He nodded his thanks heading for the outside feeling anxious.

It was beautiful outside with a fairy adorned fountain and red rose bushes forming a little maze. Trees some bearing fruit adorned the line of wall closing of the courtyard; while a few doors leading to different parts of the hospital littered said walls. He headed towards the maze and without much thought entered it. Navigating the thing really wasn't very hard seeing as it wasn't very big.

"Definitely no match for a hero!" He threw his fist in the air triumphant. Then he noticed the other person already there, who was standing peacefully the wind blowing through the messy hair.

"Oh I should come here more often." The stranger said in a heavy British accent staring at the sun, then turning towards Alfred clearly annoyed. "So now you bloody show up you git. One minute your here next your gone make up your bloody mind." He huffed coming to stand in front of him.

"Ummm I'm sorry you must have the wrong guy, maybe Matthew." He tried his brother's name automatically assuming. Really everyone confused them.

"Of course were back to the push me away, I know I'm crazy you wanker so either go away completely or let me stay as mad as a box of frogs!" He frowned tears sliding down his face. "I love you." he whispered.

Alfred starred completely confused and freaked. This little man was obviously a patient worried for his safety he began to back away planning to turn and run.

"Godamnit Alfred F. Jones stop running you git!" Alfred froze now beyond freaked plainly just scared he ran. But when he glanced back he saw the Brit collapse on the ground. When the blonde didn't chase him and remained on the ground Alfred cursed himself to investigate. As he suspected the British man had fainted. Gently he picked him up retracing his steps to the front desk.

"Oh Jesus, how the hell did he get out this time." The lady asked herself dialing for a doctor. "Could you set him there?" She gestured at a couch. Thankful for her indication to abandon the other boy he tried to detach him. Instead the other boy would not let go!

"AH a little help!" He cried, sadly for him having failed to reach a doctor the woman had run off to find one, leaving poor Alfred to deal. Sighing Alfred lifted the British man readjusting him so he could sit them both on the couch to wait for help, he was nervous but there was nothing else left for him to do. So he just settled with letting the man act as a blanket on top of him.

How did the scary little blond know his name? Was the big question that kept running through his head. Talk about scary, maybe the guy was a ghost! At that thought Alfred again tried to pry the Brit's arms off from around his neck. It didn't work. Then before he could think to yell again, a thought crossed through his mind.

The lady had seen the dude, and even commented about him escaping often. So then he really was a patent, a creepy patent that knew his name. How!

"Alfred…" the little blonde murmured sleepily, sounding distraught. "Please come back… come back." The hero couldn't help it, the voice sounded so forlorn. He took a quick look at his charge's face and indeed tears stained the pale skin, while a few still lingered.

"I need you to stay, so please…" He pleaded with his own mind squirming a little in the bigger boys arms.

"I don't know how you know my name British dude…" He said wiping the tears away and then leaned down to the man's ear whispering. "But it looks like you could use a hero, so yeah I'll stay. I'll come back tomorrow I promise." At that surprisingly the smaller's hold loosened and then due to gravity fell. One draping on his small form the other to hang from the couch.

After that small exchange the doctor appeared with Matthew close behind pushing a gurney to restrain the blonde. "Oh thank god you found him, that man can be quite dangerous." The doctor paused to catch his breath before thanking him again and introducing himself as Doctor Higgs.

It was no problem actually he wasn't any problem." Alfred lied, because truthfully this blonde still scared him immensely. But a hero especially a curious one kept his promises and if he'd said the truth he highly doubted the doc would let him see this weird British man again.

"Sir, isn't that the patient we had to restrain earlier, how?" Matthew stared trying to make sense of how a patient could have escaped after just a few hours ago being drugged. He should still have been out.

"Yes, will I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to the oddity that is Mister Kirkland; he makes sure to keep us all on our toes. I'm just thankful he didn't leave the grounds again or go to another ward. He's a handful. He answered all the while getting Kirkland situated on the gurney.

"But he was dru-"

"Yes well he still managed it but I'm guessing he's conked out so heavily at the moment because of that. Honestly I'm not surprised he's fainted." He grinned at one of his favorite patients, and then turned back to the sleeping boys rescuer. "Again thank you, Williams I presume." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Actually, Jones; me and Matthew are twins but he took mom's maiden name and I took dad's after they divorced. Name's Alfred." He grinned taking the shake.

"So aww anyways umm… what's going to happen to him now?" He asked awkwardly nodding to the gurney.

"Will we'll take him back to his room and wait till he escapes again I guess. I hope you'll be around when he does." He joked playfully.

"Sure why not."

"I mean you found hi- wait what?" Doctor Higgs's mouth was so wide at that moment Alfred could have landed an airplane in it. While Matthew just looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Can I come back and visit him?" Alfred pleaded hitting him with full blown charm modes and a puppy-dog face to match.

"Ummm… I guess he doesn't really have many visitors. It couldn't hurt but why?"

"Well he kinda grew on me seems like a cool fun dude and you could use the help to keep track of him right and well I don't like to brag but I'M THE HERO!" He gave an overpowering smile and thumbs up to show his capability as the hero; then laughed after he realized his own geniuses pun with the 'grew on' part.

"Please quite down and yes you can come." The doctor laughed inwardly. This Jones fellow seemed like he'd definitely liven up the place.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

AN: Ok I love this story. It started out just a drabble but has grown greatly and taken on it's own life. I know I have alot of stories and fans waiting on them. But I've had this on the shelf for awhile and I just couldn't stand waiting to post at least one of the chapters now. This one I know though is a priority of mine and one that I'm positive I won't lose interest in so wish me luck on finding time to keep this going so I can post the other Chapters already done.

Anyways on the story you'll be seeing some other Hetalia Charecters so don't fret. I actually have some RussiaxChina planed and belive France and Prussia well show up and make me have to chose between them on who gets Canada. So if you wanna put in your two cents between the two for Canada's sake speak now before I get farther aloung. Now Arthur I know it's bit confusing on what's happening with him but if I ever get to the end of writeing this (I have it mostly planed out) it well make more since. We'll be seeing his other fairy friends so don't fret. But sadly the two lovebirds won't be meeting for awhile lol as I've been writeing this I've felt horrible for that. But it well happen!

So please comment and note this one shall be continued. (Sorry for perhapes prematurlly posting had hoped to reach 10 chapters instead of six before posting one) And I hope you love this as much as I'm enjoying writeing it and rereading it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Al what are you doing?" Matthew finally asked meaning the incident at the hospital, it had been bothering him the whole ride home and he'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask his hyperactive brother about it.

"At the moment I'm killing zombies, shesh Mattie no need to freak out. If you're worried about the car, I promised mom I'd wash it by the end of the week. It's not even Sunday yet."

"No I'm talking about you suddenly wanting to visit Mr. Kirkland. Are you going to mess with him?" At that comment the Canadian received a quick 'you don't trust me look' before his brother reentered his zombie infested world.

"I just mean this morning you were scared of the hospital and now you want to go there to visit some patent you just met, today. It just doesn't make sense." He sighed sitting on the couch he really didn't like confrontations.

"I know Mattie." He paused his game to turn and face his brother. "This is going to sound weird but he knew my name."

"Alfred you're not making any sense."

"Before he collapsed he said my name, like he knew me. I just want to know why. Besides I also get the feeling that British dude needs me." He sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm still not following you, are you sure he even said your name. He could have said something else." Matthew said sending him the look which clearly said he didn't believe any of it.

"Mattie I know he did and before you guys even got there the guy was begging me not to go. Something's up and I wanna know."

"Okay Alfie, just don't cause any trouble. Promise me." The Canadian gave up obviously his brother had set his mind on this mission and wouldn't be deterred. He still didn't get it but he figured he could just watch him to make sure nothing bad happened.

"I promise." Alfred smiled tackle hugging his brother thankful he had him.

* * *

"Arthur, why did you escape again?" The voice he so desperately wished would go away asked him. He was on his knees clutching his sided moving slowly up and down, willing the things to go away. Yet he also knew he didn't want them to leave him alone. Alone he was always alone, always. He felt sick.

"You should have just stayed; you know it makes your case worse." The voice approached him bending down to look at his lover's face.

"You go all the time!" He screamed at the aspiration, whipping his head to glare into those blue eyes.

"Yes, but you and I both know why I have to. I don't really exi-"

"Shut UP!" He yelled getting to his feet to hit the boy. Then just like that he was gone, Arthur collapsed again at his feet tears hitting the damn whit floor. "Damnit, come back. I didn't mean it. Come back." He whimpered.

"Arthur you've got to accept the truth someday." He looked back up and instead of finding the familiar sandy-blonde he instead saw Higgs. "Whoever that boy is he's not coming back, and the sooner you accept that fact and admit he and all those 'friends' are all in your head. The more likely you'll be able to move on and get out of here." He continued slowly to let it all sink in, putting air quotes on friends.

"The-ey're real." He whispered

"You and I both know that's not the case. So come on let's work on getting them to leave you alone for good." He offered a hand to let the boy up and for a good three minutes all he got back was a blank stare, until finally he got a small,

"Oo-k"

"Good." He helped Arthur to his feet and tried guiding him towards the white table and chairs he'd set up. "Here I brought you tea; I know how much you enjoy it." He only got a brief smile on that face before it switched back to a thin line.

"Thank you Doctor Higgs, but I must decline I don't feel too well I'm afraid." Arthur sat down slowly staring off at one of the four white walls.

"Are you sick?" Higgs asked concerned moving his hand subconsciously to try and feel the boy's forehead only to be evaded. Knowing Arthur would never let him touch him; he sighed and just asked him to describe his symptoms.

"Well it just sounds like an upset stomach probably from when we had to restrain you this morning. You'll be alright. Are you sure you don't want some tea, fluid typically helps. I could ring for some milk."

"No."

"Fine, fine. Well anyways after your little scare you gave us this morning and afternoon. I don't think it's wise for you to leave this room; so no recreational activities or group therapy for a couple of days. Arthur just nodded.

"But on a brighter note that gentleman who found you this afternoon in the garden, he seemed to want to come back and visit you again. The young man said he was quite shocked when you fainted on him. What were you doing in the rose garden anyways?" Arthur gave him an odd confused look.

"What young man? There was no one with me in the garden." _Except my imagination_.

"You must be mistaken, or maybe you were more drugged than I thought. Mister Williams twin." He got back more of a blank stare. "The lad who helped restrain you this morning, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Well I guess you could have forgotten him, seems like a lot of people do. Poor boy."

"Sir again I don't have the foggiest idea of these twins you're blathering on about." The Brit huffed writing it all off as useless who cared if some lunatic wanted to see him? He'd just refuse or chase him off. Preferably chase the lad away that at least would get him some entertainment.

"Oh sorry, anyways the boy who found you said he'd come see you soon. Isn't that nice?" Suddenly 'he' was there again, standing behind the doctor. Arthur decided to ignore the American idiot.

"Fine, what's his name then? Seems a tad unfair this twat should know mine but I don't know a thing about him." He huffed again in annoyance, his stomach feeling worse of now that 'he' was back.

"Oh, what?" The doctor looked up from pouring cream in his tea the man wasn't a very good multitasker with anything involving conversation.

"The lad's name." Arthur groaned from the fact that his stomach was really getting him and he was sure this idiot boy was going to be a waste of time.

"Oh, Alfred I believe." His heart stopped then slowly restarted. From the corner of his eye he could see 'his' Alfred give a wink.

"Alfred Williams then?" He asked panicky his heart beating fast. It's just coincidence, and lousy one at that. Almost like someone up there likes messing with him.

"Actually Alfred Jones, I was surprised myself you'd think they'd have the same last name being twins." Arthur puked on the floor, the bile leaving a fowl taste in his mouth.

"What?" He choked out, looking up once he was done to stare at the doctor like he'd grown a second head. 'His' Alfred walked closer obviously concerned for his Brit's health. Arthur rejected such an action and quickly got out of the chair backing up glancing between the doctor and his love.

"Arthur are you alright?" Higgs asked concern riddling his face.

"Y-yes. Yes I'm fine." He wasn't fine tears were already forming, he had to compose himself. "Did you say his name was Jones?" He was praying now hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes, why? And are you sure your alright now I should probably take your temperature."

"No, I'm fine probably just from those drugs this morning I've felt woozy ever since and on this fellow who found me I'd like to meet him." He silently begged his caretaker wouldn't change his mind now, about this now intriguing visitor. He was honestly experiencing a range of emotions from the news but one thought kept ringing clear in his mind he had to meet this other 'Alfred Jones'. He had to.

"If you're sure you'll be fine then I'll just call someone in to clean up this mess." He gestured at the sick on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I can get that now." Arthur cried rushing to grab napkins from the little table and hurriedly wiped the bile up ignoring the looks 'his' Alfred was giving. "Out of curiosity when is this Alfred supposed to come around." His voice came out strangled on the name but he was still keeping it together, barely.

"Oh he wanted to come tomorrow but I told him to wait at least a day." That was fine he had a day to prepare for this visitor. "Alright I'll just take the cups, plates, and teapot then, I'll leave you the table and chairs for your visitor, just be easier I'm sure." He said mostly talking to himself taking said items and the soiled napkins out of the room leaving Arthur alone with 'him'.

"You sure your ok Arthur?" He asked gently keeping his distance as Arthur straightened the sheets of his poor excuse of a bed. Great he had more furniture to be worried of… but that also made him smile slightly tell he finally broke down crying into the white bed.

"No, I'm not… I'm wrecked and I don't know what to believe in anymore." He whispered curling up in a ball crying 'Alfred' walking over to sit on the edge while he cried. The American didn't know what to do just sat there till exhausted Arthur fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry Arthur…" Was the last thing the blonde heard before sleep took him.

* * *

AN: Ok Chapter 2 interesting huh? ^^ Lol. I posted this as a celebration to myself, now that I have a computer again. I can write again more easily. Yay, so hopefully I'll get more chapters planed/written for this, stead of 6 DX.

First off I want to say it seems that every chapter for this I write; you see one scene with Arthur, one for Alfred. Just thought you'd be interested so you know that even though you won't see them togther you'll see them both every chapter. Belive I have only one where you don't see Arthur so far.

Now I wanted to show a brotherly scene with Canada cause I figured anyone would wonder what Alfred's got planned and that he'd be concerned not only for his brother but of Mr. Kirkland. Also theoritically being Alfred's brother he'd know the mischief Alfred can cause. We love you America. Mattie isn't completly sold on the idea but as many of you know, you can't stop America. So he's just gonna watch and trust his brother won't do anything problematic.

For Arthur I wanted to get him finding out about Alfred, and figured Higgs would imediatly. Higgs is a sweet guy with a major softspot for Arthur. Though he can be harsh (aka ex.- with the air quotes) he really want's Arthur to get well and be happy. In away to Higgs, Arthur's his son.

Sorry no Mint Bunny but we did get to see the other Alfred again. Hope that was interesting I'd love to hear what you think on this Alfred. So let me know. I promise though he'll bring Mint Bunny eventually.

So ayways please review and let me know what you think. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writeing and rereading it as you are.


	3. Chapter 3

He was running through the forest trying to escape the dogs, that was always the trickiest part if he could lose them he'd be home free. "Arthur get your bloomin arse back here!" His brother yelled at him from the dark, he ignored it. Maybe if he was five he'd have turned back but not now he was eight and knew better. If he went back he'd get beaten same as when they finally caught him. They always caught him… always. Either they'd track him down or he'd get hungry and have to return to that hell hole.

"Arthur this way." There, they were his only friends. Quickly he ran towards the flying green bunny grateful to have help but also wondering yet again why. Why could he see them? They were the cause of many of his problems so why? If he didn't see them maybe the beatings would stop. No, deep down he knew it wouldn't help.

Suddenly the dogs burst out of the bushes one pinning him to the ground, droll dripping on his face, claws digging painfully into his skin. He was done for, he was found. "Arthur there you are you little fairy why the bloody ell did you think we wouldn't get you." Scott growled coming over to peal the dog of off his little brother.

"I'm sorry." He cried already knowing what would happen next.

"Then stop bloody leavin you piece of shit." The kick hit him in the stomach causing his tiny body to spasm. "What are we not good enough for you?" He yelled continuing to kick the now whimpering mess that was Arthur.

"Arthur shut the fuck up it's your fault!" Scott yelled, letting out all his pint up anger onto his little brother.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." Arthur whimpered begging for the pain to stop. Then suddenly the kicks did stop.

"Uck, you're a mess you stupid little bastard. I'll get William let him deal with your whining." He muttered to himself knowing that the boy even if he could move would not get far from that spot.

Arthur moaned. Scott had just yet again, beaten him for his insolence and left him for dead taking all but one of the dogs used to track him down. Leaving his bloodied brother to bleed, once he was gone, everything was quite. Until a woman appeared out of the clearing; slowly she approached sitting on the grass to stroke his head. "It's really you…?" He whispered, tears stinging his now fat lip.

"Shhh… of course it's me." She smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then why'd you leave?" He asked as Mint and a few of his other fairy friends began gathering the usual shock of Scott's beatings present on every single one of their faces.

"Arthur…? Wha-"Mint began but his lovely angel cut into the question.

"Because you killed me, poppet." Arthur let out a high pitch wail it pierced through the quite woods startling birds from all parts.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a jump the sound of dogs still ringing in his ears. A nightmare…from so long ago, he looked around his blindingly white room for once grateful it was not the forest of his youth. But he was safe if not trapped in a bland life, which compared to that alternative he would take any day. Yes, that memory he'd rather have kept locked.

"Arthur are you ok?" Mint asked gently from the table Higgs had left.

"Mint I haven't seen you in ages… mostly just Alfred and Clover of course…." Arthur laughed shakily, hurrying to the table ignoring the question. Just for the simple fact he wasn't ok. He sat down clapping his hands on his legs rubbing them against them trying to erase all memory of that nightmare. He hadn't had that dream in ages.

"So how have you been? I'd offer something to eat but I haven't got anything." He rambled avoiding Mint's worried gaze.

"Arthur… we're all worried about you. You're getting worse." The little bunny said simply. "You're becoming a hollow shell." At this the young man finally looked in the creature's eyes, his respectively burning mad.

"Of course I am! I'm living in this hell whole! Always questioning why the bloody hell you won't go away, if you want to bloody help, leave me alone!" He yelled tears streaming his face then he stopped realizing what he'd said.

"Please don't go… I didn't mean it…. please." He whimpered.

"Arthur, we'll never leave you unless you want us to. I'm sorry we can't help."

"It's quite alright… though Higgs should be here soon I should think." He glanced at the door he knew it was locked, but he debated on trying to get out again it was fairly easy all he had to do was ask his friends. Then again they weren't real where they…

"Do you want to go out?"

"No, I'm supposed to have an actual visitor today and I missed my morning appointment yesterday. So I need to be on my best behavior even if it means staying in here the whole day."

"I can stay with you, or get Alfred." Mint said gently starting to stretch his wings for flight.

"No, need Mint you can go now. I'll stay with him after all I'm his hero!" Arthur spun around, and of course the boy he loved was there, wearing his ever present brown football jacket. "Gotta protect my damsel." He winked.

"Damn you! I'm not a bloody damsel. I'm a boy you wanker!" He yelled bearing the smallest hint of a smile. They always did that, it was how they expressed they're love. The American idiot would bait him and he'd yell and get mad it was just how it was. Yet, Arthur would never have it any other way he loved the stupid git even if he wasn't even real.

"Yeah, you're far cuter than any princessy chick." He laughed again walking towards the other chair pulling it out to sit. Arthur noticed Mint was gone. "So are you feeling better from last night?" The sandy blonde asked concern written all over his face.

"I had another dream about… her." He whispered looking down in his lap. Alfred made to grab for the Brit's hands, which had been absently placed on the table during their small exchange only to be evaded. The Englishman did not like being touched, his love and fairy friends were the only exception but even they weren't allowed to touch his wrists.

"You hav-"

"No, nothing."

"Oh." For the longest time they were both silent just staring at the table top, till Arthur tried to break the silence.

"Alfred…" The boy jumped to attention at his name looking directly at his love. "I-i…" Arthur trailed off not sure what exactly he should say so they just sat in uncomfortable silence. Waiting.

* * *

Matthew Williams walked the white halls trying desperately to ignore the plague chattering happily behind him. Why he agreed to let his annoying younger twin come with him so he could go on, as what Alfie called it, his 'crusade' was beyond him. Though likely his mother had something to do with it.

After hearing her son was actually interested in visiting the hospital, she boldly 'suggested', volunteering to her hyper active hero. When in all honesty Carolyn Williams wanted Alfred to just do something other than play video games and run up her phone bill.

Of course after she mentioned it her heroic son jumped literally up one foot on the table laughing at the brilliance of the plan, while their mother just smiled threatening him that if he did not get his foot of her table she'd stab it with a steak knife. Of course he did their mother may seem calm and kind but she had a dark side that was best to keep buried. Far buried…

But the end result was the same in order to prevent her son's gap year turning into a forever year Carolyn had jumped on the presented opportunity to push Alfred out into the world leaving poor Matthew to deal with his constant chatter.

Finally they reached Higgs office, and Matthew prayed that the doctor would say no. If he said yes it was a good thing the E.R. was right next door because the silent Canadian was about to kill his brother already. Leave it to Alfred to find away to join and likely ruin his only outlet to stand out. Already he was becoming invisible in his brothers overbearing aura.

"Doctor Higgs?" He called quietly into the office at the same time his brother yelled rudely 'Yo Higgs! I'm here to volunteer!' which of course drowned him out leaving him to become the background character no one pays attention to, again.

"Alfred it's a pleasure to see you again. I thought I said you could visit tomorrow though." The cheery doctor smiled from his desk looking up from some patient notes.

"Yeah, like I said I'm not here to visit. I'm here to volunteer but if you want me to help you handle that British dude it's cool." He said subtly adding the reason for his visit. Of course it wasn't subtle besides in his own mind.

"Ahh well that's great to hear. We could always use the help usually we have a screening first and an interview but I'll make an exception. We'll just count your brother's screening as yours too and count your help yesterday as your interview. It'll be our little secret, alright?" He said holding his finger to his mouth in the universal sign of secrecy.

"Of course, this is so awesome. So ah can I go and like volunteer, and maybe help that British dude from yesterday?" Alfred asked putting on his kicked puppy face that always seemed to work.

"Alfred you do realize most volunteers don't work with patients." Higgs chuckled at Alfred's shocked expression.

"But Mattie works with them all the time. Right Mattie?" He looked around the room for his brother after completely missing his twin's response he cocked his head and asked, "Where's Mattie?" His brother just sighed and mentally kicked himself for his innate ability to be invisible.

"That's true Matthew does work with the patients but his case is different from most volunteers in that he intends to join the field as a doctor someday. So we make an exception to allow him extra experience with patients." The doctor explained slowly, getting up from his desk to approach the door. He had places to be soon.

"Can you make an exception for me?" The American asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you do a good job today, you can go see Arthur for a half hour or so as a reward."

"What if I promise I'll be good and you let me see him now?" The doctor gave him an odd look then with a grin led him out of his office.

"And where's the fun in that?"

* * *

AN: Well I finally posted it, hope you liked it. ^^" This chapter had been written for while just like the next three to four however I couldn't decide if I wanted to edit out something for you all to discover in the future. I kept rewriting a part and waiting on my slow friend to help me decide and edit the well edit. Sorry about the wait and sadly cause for this story I like having a few chapters at a time in storage, and haven't written much lately it might be awhile for the next one. Less you guys really want me to post chapter 4.

Now the chapter itself: You get to see FMB ^^ I love that little bunny, and note I see him as a boy with a high voice. Lol Now on the first part, as I'm sure most of you know Iggy and his brother's didn't have a good relationship and I did always picture a scene like that happening in England's life for some reason. On a family note I've been questioning what to do about Peter. Now with the middle scene I just more would like to hear what you think happened, and your opinion on the other Alfred. For the last bit I just had to do that to poor Mattie it isn't the same if he doesn't become a ghost and by the way I love Higgs so far he's just a sweetie. ^^

Now next chapter you'll meet Ivan and Yao hope your excited. Tell then.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out volunteering was not fun, or maybe it was but the task Alfred got stuck with was piss. Literally, his task was to drive the piss cart around so that the doctors and nurses could put the patient's urine tests in his capable hands to be pushed to the testing lab. Then once he'd fetched them he was expected to sort them by alphabetical order.

After that thankfully it got better, he was shuffled to a new job as a greeter. That wasn't too bad he just sat at the desk that the lady who'd helped him yesterday sat. Turned out her name was Diane, and she was fun, she let him surf the net while waiting for a visitor or out patient. So that was what he was doing when lunch hit, waiting for a visitor to interrupt his fun.

"Ahahaha…. My god this cat is so damn awesome!" Alfred laughed as the Nyan Cat flew in the sky, singing Nyan over and over again on the computer screen. He was on his second time watching the video doing a little chair dances while it played. He'd even gotten a visitor to join in on his jig before they went off to well, visit. Thankfully Diane was taking a restroom break or she would have had to scold him.

That was the scene Ivan Bragniski walked in on, Alfred actually standing up and doing the disco to the lame excuse of a song. "Having fun, da?" The Russian smiled happily staring, at the American as he spun around with his eyes closed in dance. At this Alfred finally snapped out of it, spinning back around to stare at the young man before him. The first impression Alfred got was the Russian was extremely tall and liked warmth seeing as he was wearing a scarf and coat in t-shirt appropriate weather. The next was he seemed a little creepy but a fun guy. So with full force he smiled back and nodded.

"Sorry no one's come in for about an hour and half." He laughed. "So I gave in to temptation you should see this thing it's hilariously awesome and funny."

"More funny than you're dancing?"

"Yeah it is it's so funn-"Alfred began then paused as he caught the insult. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" He laughed sitting back down in the chair giving it a light spin.

"I hate to break it to you, comrade. But you couldn't dance if I was holding a gun to you're head, da." The Russian smiled creepily, tilting his head to the side, giving Alfred a chill. "And it just so happens I have one." With that the Russian moved his hand towards his coat pocket. Quickly Alfred jumped up and over the desk knocking Diane's papers and a few other random items to the floor and caught the Russian's hand in a lock reaching for, presumably the gun.

The Russian had none of it and easily pulled out of the hold, pushing Alfred away, bringing the black gun up in full range of him. "Now dance." He smiled, Alfred was dead. Were was Diane, or well anybody? "Though actually now that I think about it I'd rather shoot myself, then watch your pathetic attempt." The Russian moved the gun to his head ready to blow his brains out, still with that creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Don't do it man!" Alfred cried moving towards the tall man, only he was too late. The man pulled the trigger.

Blood should have exploded out of his head, but instead a stream of water splashed into the nearly white hair of the Russian. Time stood still, Alfred's hand still in the air reaching out for what was now shown to be a water gun. Then after awhile Alfred lowered his hand to his side and cracked a smile.

"Not cool man! I seriously thought you were some physco patient and damn that was scary." Alfred laughed, trying to shake off the fear, running his hands through his hair. "I mean who does that?"

"Ahhh comrade, you have great skill and bravery. I tried that on Ravis once and he burst into tears." The Russian lowered the gun.

"Yeah, well I'm not one for cowardice. I'm a hero." Alfred grinned giving his customary thumbs up. "Plus I've seen enough movies to have a basic idea; and I may not look it but I've got skills though Mattie says I should think before I go off on my missions." He laughed thinking of his brother's many rants about his hair brained heroic missions.

"You are a formidable opponent. Would you like to become one?" What ever awkward fun Alfred had mustered collapsed.

"Be-come one?!" He chocked out. "I don't even know your name yet! And sorry man but I might swing that way but I'd like to know someone before you know…" He trailed off, blushing. The Russian staring until he laughed.

"I see I apologize. You see English is not my first language. I meant would you like to be my friend?" He laughed turning to hold out the hand not holding the water gun, for a handshake. "My name is Ivan Bragniski, would you like to be my friend." Alfred stared for a couple of seconds at that hand then beamed nodding.

"Yeah man! Names Alfred F. Jones, hero in training. Put her there pal." They shook hands sealing, to say the least an interesting, friendship. "So what can I do ya for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…. You sure." The American said disappointedly slowly moving to pick up Diane's things from the floor.

"Positive. I thought we established no sex, and I wish to keep it so, da." This caused Alfred to burst out laughing.

"Man I meant how can I help you!" He laughed clutching his sides and bending a few papers as he did so. Poor Ivan however just stared blankly.

"Oh, I understand comrade. Then you can do me, by helping me find my little sister."

"One sec." He ran behind the desk then jumped into the chair. "Ok, name."

"Natalia Bragniski."

"Well says here she's now in the aggressive ward room A86. Damn sorry man, what's up with her?" He asked insensitively.

"I was afraid of that. Does it say, why?" Ivan looked down avoiding the American's gaze, dreading the answer. His sister was….strange.

"She became violent at a visitor and then pulled out a knife! Wow, seriously and proceeded to try and kill him. When questioned she laughed, saying, she got the knife from the kitchens and visitor Wang looked at her brother to long… It goes on to say she's not allowed to leave her room or see you without a doctor there." They stood in silence each in their own thoughts about the one named, Natalia Bragniski. They stood that way for a good couple of minutes tell someone called out.

"Alfred! Why are all my papers everywhere?" Diane Peters yelled coming around the corner into the waiting area. Alfred jumped to attention remembering of the poorly attempted piles he'd made trying to straighten things up. He'd forgotten about the assortment of office supplies all over the floor and the desk. It looked like a whirlwind had swept over it and if you considered the young assistant a whirlwind of energy like his mother did then that's an accurate analogy. Said whirlwind stood up looking guiltily at his mess, Ivan just smiling in his creepy way.

"I'm sorry… I got a little to into my fun."

"Alfred this is work, you're not supposed to have that much fun." She said, picking her stapler of the floor and smiling. "I'll let it slide this once, ok." She was a really kind person, and judged Alfred to be one to. Besides he really was too adorable to get mad at.

"I'll help!" He hoped to picking up all the things he'd missed on the floor, while she took back her chair grabbing one of the paper piles to resort.

"Ivan, I take it you'd like to see your sister?" Diane asked looking at the Russian who nodded.

"I was, but I guess she had another episode yesterday…" Ivan shuddered his sister could be scary. "So I think I'll come back tomorrow or see if I can find Yao and apologize." Diane frowned going back to resorting Alfred's mess.

"I had heard about her attack on poor Yao, it caused Kiku to lock his door again… It scared a lot of the patients and doctors. What with Arthur's escape yesterday as well, they're worried about the security, for good reason. "Alfred perked up listening carefully, Arthur was his British dude, right? "So I think the doctors would appreciate you giving Natalia a break and I'm sure Yao could really use some kind words, he's been sitting outside Kiku's door most of the day." She hit her pile of papers against the desk trying to straighten them out into a pretty stack.

"If Yao needs me then I'm his." Ivan smiled bigger.

"That's sweet of you. Oh, Alfred before I forget your shift's over. Doctor Higgs said he'd like to see you before you leave, but he won't be done for an hour or so. He suggested you go get something to eat in the cafeteria his treat, just give them this." Diane smiled she handed over Higgs's note and card.

"Awesome! Hey Ivan you wanna come with me man?"

"Da." Ivan said simply.

"That's wonderful you two. Ivan if you really could check on Yao though, I'd be grateful. You know the last time Kiku locked his doors he practically lived outside the poor boy's room, didn't even eat." Ivan nodded happily heading off to do just that.

"Who's Kiku? And who's Yao?" Alfred looked around confused then headed off to join his new friend.

* * *

AN: As always I apologize for the wait and the fact I can't motivate myself to write chapter seven. DX I'm horrible don't worry I have a decent sense of where it's going I just need to write it. ^^" So be patient with me and review please, because as we all know reviews especially can help motivate.

Anyways chapter wise I realize firstly I lied about Yao's appearance. But come one Ivan's was pretty epic enough to make up for it right. XD I love Russia I never quite know what to expect from him. Whereas Alfred dancing to Nyan cat...eh it happened. XDX I wrote this chapter closer to when that craze hit so sorry if its not as relevant to are time now. Like Yao, Arthur also didn't make an appearance but don't worry in the next one he's there with the other Alfred.

As always let me know if you've figured out the secrets, if you like it, or if you liked meeting Ivan this chappter. ^^ Till next time.


End file.
